1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games which employ a game board and, more particularly, to board games especially adapted for playing simulated sport games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a large number of board games, and a wide range of themes are encompassed by board games. Of special interest are board games which relate to specific sports. Of even more particular interest are board games which relate to the sport of baseball. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to board games involving the sport of baseball, and the following U.S. Patents are representative of some of those innovations: 4,261,569, 4,653,755, 4,687,199, 5,280,912, and Des. 343,645. Although the above-cited patented board games differ in many respects from one another, they all share a common characteristic. All of the above-cited board games relate to the simulated playing of an individual game of baseball.
In a baseball season, the winning-most team in each league will play in a World Series. To determine which are the winning-most teams, records are kept of wins and losses for each game for each team throughout the season. Although this is the way real-life baseball is conducted, there is no board game which simulates the a baseball season. That is, there is no board game which provides for a season's amount of specific games. Moreover, there is no board game that provides for recording the win-loss record of each team so that an overall season champion can be determined in the game. In this respect, it would be desirable if a board game were provided which simulates the plurality of specific games that take place in a baseball season. Moreover, it would be desirable if a board game were provided which records the win-loss records of individual teams during a season.
Still other features would be desirable in a board game that simulates the plurality of specific games that take place in a baseball season. For example, during a baseball season, many individuals bet or wager on the outcomes of specific games. The more successful the wagerer is, the more money the wagerer accumulates. In this respect, it would be desirable if a board game were provided includes wagering for specific games. In addition, it would be desirable for the board game to provide a form of money which is the currency in which the wagering takes place.
In a real baseball season, the schedule of games and the arrangement of opponents for specific games is not predictable by a fan or person who follows the games throughout the season. In this respect, it would be desirable if a board game were provided in which the schedule of specific games and the matching of opponents in specific games were unpredictably and randomly selected.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use board games that simulate a specific game of baseball, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a sport wagering and outcome game apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) simulates the plurality of specific games that take place in a sport season; (2) provides for the recording of win-loss records of individual teams during a season; (3) includes wagering for specific games; (4) provides a form of money which is the currency in which the wagering takes place; and (5) provides a schedule of specific games and the matching of opponents in specific games by unpredictable and random selection. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique sport wagering and outcome game apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.